Not Meant To Be
by Orchid Falls
Summary: Five moments when Spirit truly loved Kami. Forget what happened, this is what matters. spiritxkami.


**A/n's: **Written because I've always kind of wondered about this couple and because I was trying to write something else and this wouldn't leave me alone. So it had to be out there really...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters and all that jazz.

* * *

**Not Meant To Be**

I

He's in some bar drinking his free time away and all heavy-set eyes and pouting mouth. He thinks there might be a flush over his cheeks, but in his experience the girls tend to find that all the more cute; makes him look a little bit shy and a little bit unsure of himself – and there's nothing wrong with that, is there?

The brunette in front of him has that doe-eyed look and is teasing a piece of hair behind her ear. There's a blonde circling the top of her drink with the tip of her finger and biting at the corner of her lip, looking at him and wanting what he has to offer. He smiles that slow, lazy smile that pulls at his eyes and he can practically see her humming in response. Then there's a red head sat at a table, curled with a date she's ignoring completely every time her eyes flicker over to him.

It's the ash blonde though that catches his attention.

She's sat at the bar on her own, fingers dancing on the bar top and whispering against her glass; completely ignoring him.

He thinks she might look familiar, maybe seen her around other places looking lonely or at Shibusen sharing a quick smile.

"The name's Spirit," honey swims through his words and out into the open. "And you are?"

She touches his arm right in the crook of his elbow and sends tingles of lightning down his spine, leans her head against the shell of his ear and breathes out the words, "not interested."

II

The soul tastes like liquorice and thunder, heavy down his throat.

Kami pants beside him, hands on her knees as she catches her breath, ponytailed hair brushing the tops of her shoulder. She looks up, bright electric grin widening on her lips, laughter bubbling up from the bottom of her chest. Her knees hit the ground and she wipes the sweat off her forehead, licks the running blood from the corner of her lip. She has a bruise blossoming across her left cheekbone and she has never looked so beautiful.

His fingers scrape across the street until he's threaded them through hers, pulling her hand to his mouth and kissing the top of her scraped knuckles. He falls down beside her and she collapses on top of him, smile curving against the side of his neck, sinking into his skin.

He cups her face in his hands, lifts his lips up to hers and kisses her softly; tastes the salt on her skin and sinks into their shared victory.

"We did it."

III

She's all nervous energy and bounding on the tips of her toes. Lips straight and twisted, eyes blinking as she watches him; voice bobbing in her throat as she waits for his reaction.

"Pregnant..." He swallows the word and tastes all of its meanings. "Pregnant?"

Kami nods, colour coating her cheeks in a sunrise blush and he feels faint like maybe he's floating.

"Pregnant." The word runs fast through his blood, rushing around his body along with his oxygen. He sinks until he's sitting and scrapes his hair back from his head, thinks maybe he's dreaming.

Kami moves to sit beside him, all delicately folding limbs and slow movement. "Pregnant," she confirms, the word blooming on her tongue and off of her lips. She folds her hand into his and moves his fingers to press against her abdomen. "Our baby," the words light on her tongue and her laughter ripples across her stomach, vibrating under his fingers.

"Our baby," he repeats, feeling the flat span of her stomach and imagining what it holds deep inside, curled and waiting to greet them. A measure of their love growing by the second.

IV

He comes home to find her packing.

Maka sits crumpled on the floor, temper boiling inside of her as if she's been disturbed from her playing. Kami walks quickly through the room, tempest inside of her and broken heart scattering between them on the floor. "We're leaving," she dry breathes, hand reaching for their daughter and wrapping her close.

Kami has that sad, fallen down look about her, like her worlds crumbling and her heart refuses to beat. Spirit feels himself separating, feet glued to the floor and a thousand apologies chocked in his throat, three words that he could say but shouldn't - fall out anyway and crumple to the ground.

"I love you."

Maka starts crying and Kami pulls her closer, shushing noises whispering from her lips, bright cracked smile on her face as she pulls her up into her arms.

"Not enough," she whispers, broken voice and hitching breathing, breaking him inside; breaking them apart.

Kami wears her hair down and barely brushed; her clothes twist against her body and the scent of her, cinnamon and plums, lingers in the air. She walks out of his life and doesn't look back; tall and straight, no happily ever after.

It takes days for the dust to settle.

V

Maka falls to the floor in a clatter of falling weapon and bruised skin.

She wipes the sweat from her forehead and raises her chin, cracking her fingers and set determination pursing her lips. Her shoulders roll back and she steadies her feet, calm concentration smoothing her face as she brings her scythe up and squares her arms.

He can imagine that her hands are shaking; heart is pounding, thumping, and the air quiet and full in anticipation around her. She shouts from the tips of her toes and brings Soul around in one sharp, quick swing that cuts through cloud and air, even if it doesn't succeed in the power that's intended.

Maka groans and shouts and tightens her fist, huffs in frustration and looks so much like her Mother that Spirit finds it hard to breathe.

Kami moves in the muscles that strain against the weight of her weapon, the pull of resolve that lights onto her face and the hard resolution that this girl knows what she wants and will get it.

Maka ignores him shouting from the sidelines, closes her eyes, focuses her energy and resonates her soul with her partner's; performs a witch hunter that Kami would be proud of, Spirit knows he is.

**End.**

* * *

Comments and crit are always appreciated.


End file.
